Heliotrope
by Get A Load Of This
Summary: Trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle, all Yami knows is darkness...Until one, day a guiding light shows up to lead him from his prison. Vauge Puzzleshipping. Kinda fluffy.


**Er. Hi. Um, yeah. This is my first fanfic I've ever written and it's kiiiiinda weird. I wrote it at like three in the morning so don't expect it to be anything special, and it's definitely not the most original idea in the world. But I had fun writing it and my boyfriend (who so kindly proof read and critiqued it for me) keeps saying I should upload it to here so...  
It's kinda implied Puzzleshipping, but there's not supposed to be any proper physical attraction or love in that way at this point. I realise it might come across as that to some people so I'm just giving a...warning or something here I dunno. Yami just appreciates Yugi's prettiness is all. XD This is also rewriting the canon a bit I think. Well not too badly. It's hard to be accurate at three in the morning. I'm talking too much. Whatever, I just hope somebody enjoys reading this. Apparently it's quite good. I find that hard to believe though. XD**

* * *

Darkness.

It was all I'd ever known, all I'd ever thought existed. I floated with no purpose in a vast expanse of emptiness with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me from going insane. I'd been born from the darkness...or at least, that was what I assumed; I had no recollection of anything before this, I knew not of who I was or why I was here. All I knew was the darkness, the never changing shadows that were my home. I had small fragments of knowledge, the small things that I did know, but they did not comfort me. In fact they frustrated me, making me ask those same questions over and over and over until I began to fear for my sanity, my sanity I wasn't even certain I possessed but the only thing I had in the gloom.  
"Who? Why?"  
I must have some identity. I couldn't simply be nameless. I knew I had a name but I knew not what it was. I knew I was old. Very, very, very old; I'd been in this darkness for an extremely long time, but as I had nothing to indicate the passing of time I had no idea just how long 'long' was. I had a physical body, and, strangely enough, I knew what said body looked like. It was the only memory I had and I wasn't even sure whether it was really a memory. Or whether it was real at all- I could not see anything in this darkness, even myself, I had nothing to prove what was real and what was simply imagination. But yes, this body. Lean and muscular, skin a rich shade of golden-brown, elegant and...Regal. My hair was a bizarre crown of ebony spikes tipped with claret, and golden bangs jutted out in every direction from my forehead like lightening, falling over deep maroon eyes. Eyes that were heavily lined with what I thought I knew was called Kohl, and framed by long dark lashes. The rest of my face was, I suppose, handsome, with strong angular features that complimented the rest of my body. I radiated an air of something, but it was something I didn't know the name for. Like a lot of things. I thought though that it was some kind of importance, some sort of worth that put me above others.  
That was all I knew of the 'Who', but of the 'Why' I knew even less. I felt like I was meant to do something. Like I did actually have _some_ purpose, but of course I was ignorant to it. I knew that this darkness was not where I was intended to be. It was my place to live, but it was not truly my home. I had somewhere to go. Somewhere...  
So I floated. Floated with the hope that one day my questions would be answered. Floated until the one day when the obscurity and monotony would alter and something, anything would happen. And happen it did.

A light appeared.

Light. A tiny little ball of light that I stared at until my eyes that had grown so accustomed to the lack of it hurt. I moved toward it, stretching an arm out to the luminosity. My hand simply passed through it. Wait. My hand! I could see myself! I gawked at my fingers, my arms, the parts of my torso and legs I could see thanks to the light. They matched the memory...the image I had of myself...but...my skin was pale. I frowned in confusion, wondering why this was. _Ha, maybe I've been in the Darkness so long it's bleached my skin. Actually, that seems perfectly possible; maybe that's really what has happened..._ I mused, turning my attention away from myself and back to the glowing orb in front of me. I was...drawn...to this light, I found comfort in it. It was reassuring and radiated a warmth that soothed my soul. I decided to stop my endless days of drifting and sit, cross legged, in front of the light. I kept my eyes focused on it. I was sick of staring at darkness, now I wanted to stare at this, for it was beautiful and new. I had a new thing to keep me from losing my mind now.  
Time went by, and I continued to watch the light. It kept changing size, starting as minute as when it had appeared and then expanding until it was almost as big as me. Sometimes it would increase steadily, other times it would intensify rapidly. It would stop suddenly in its growth and settle at the size it had reached, or other times it would dwindle back to its original size. I had no idea why it did this so spasmodically, and it fascinated me. All I wanted to do was watch its peculiar pulsing, and for some unknown reason, the more extensive it got the more hopeful I became. Hopeful of what, I didn't know...escape? Escape from the darkness? Maybe.

I didn't know, then, how long I sat watching that light. Now I know just how long it was. Eight years he said... it hadn't seemed like that. Eight months, days...hours? Yes... but of course, what's eight years when you've been coasting around in oblivion for three thousand? Eventually, my vigil came to an end, though. It was that day, that one fateful day; the light began to grow again. It grew and grew, much faster than it ever had done before, and I felt myself getting excited by the sudden burst of speed. Then it abruptly paused, much to my disappointment. But at this point it was still much larger than it ever had been before, lighting up almost every inch of the shadows. Then it suddenly flared brightly, blindingly. I yelled and closed my eyes; the light penetrating the lids and making me see a glare of pink. It died down slightly, so I cautiously opened my burning eyes...

I gasped. The light...the light had...taken shape...

An angel. I didn't care how I knew what that was or why I knew that this was one, but I knew that this was an angel. It was difficult to pick out distinct features, as he glowed so brilliantly, every part of him shining like the sun. No, brighter than the sun. Wait. What was the sun? How did I...?  
My attention was drawn away from the fact that I was suddenly gaining knowledge of things I'd never seen or known existed by a small hand reaching out towards me. My eyes travelled upwards, up the slender glowing arm, across the narrow, rounded shoulders to the large feathery wings that extended outwards from them. Feathers were floating from them, covering the body of the little angel, they too glowing, as dazzlingly as his ivory skin was. My eyes swiftly ascended again, to the delicate rounded face, with eyes that...

Oh Hathor. Those eyes.  
Twinkling amethyst gems that held such innocence, such kindness, such compassion. But they also held pain, something was breaking this little angel's heart and, though I knew not what it was, I wanted to get rid of it. I was getting lost in his eyes; they were drawing me in just like the light he had been born from had done. I managed to drag my own eyes away to take in the rest of his form. His hair was like mine, I noted with curiosity. But softer looking. In fact, he looked like me in general, but at the same time so drastically different. Where I was angled, he was curved, where I was hard, he was soft, where I was muscular, he was frail. Opposites.

Darkness and light.

The delicate little hand was still held out to me. He wanted me to take it. He was going to lead me out of this darkness with his guiding light. So I grabbed the hand, wrapping my strong fingers around his slender, fragile ones. Or at least they seemed fragile. I'd later learn that they were, in fact, far from it, like the rest of his porcelain body.  
He pulled. Wings beating rhythmically and heavily but making no sound, their movement causing more feathers to become detached and flutter down around me. I looked on in wonder as he hauled me up out of the black depths of the darkness towards vibrant light. Light in which the sun would drown. Up and up we rose. Then, our journey came to an end; we were swallowed by the radiance.

I woke up to find myself lying on cold stone. My eyes flickered open and I was frowning up at...staircases? I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and ogling my new location. Yes, definitely staircases- and doors. Staircases that lead to staircases that lead to doors that lead to corridors that lead to more doors that lead to staircases behind doors in corridors that- well...it could go on forever. The whole structure was made of dank, yellowing limestone. It was musty and old and felt like a...tomb. An Ancient Egyptian tomb for a Pharaoh who had died over three thousand years ago and had now been brought to back to 'life' to try and prevent some sort of evil from rising again and destroying the world with the help of the Shadows and the confusing maze of the tomb represented the lost memories of the Nameless Pharaoh and he had to find these memories and-  
Suddenly I knew everything. Well, not _everything_ but considerably more than I had done when I had been...trapped inside the Millennium Puzzle the Ancient Artefact in which I had resided for all these thousands of years and which allowed me to possess the body of a host who had completed the puzzle and I had to grant this person a wish and-  
This was all rushing into my head too fast. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to organise my thoughts and the understanding that was suddenly engulfing me. I sat like this for a while, glaring at my now clothed legs and wondering where the glossy black leather pants had come from, until I felt I had everything under control. I stood up and turned around. There was a door. Right. My number one priority at this moment was to find out just whose body I was living in, whose soul I was sharing. Then, when that was done I had to grant their wish. How, I wasn't exactly sure, but I knew I had to. I marched swiftly towards the metal door, opening it and stepping out into a corridor between minds. I knew that from here I could take the form of a spirit outside my host's body, so I did just that.

I blinked at my surroundings. This was...a bizarre room. It was dark and unclear, but my eyes, being so used to darkness, could make out shapes of furniture and silhouettes of other things I didn't know. There was a large window in the ceiling, and looking out of it I could see a cloudy night sky. The moon was hidden behind swirling indigo clouds. I glanced back to the room. It didn't interest me much; I couldn't see it well enough to care about it and I had more important things to be concerned with. I turned around to see the shadowy shape of a bed, and laying on it a dark mass that I assumed must be my host. I glided over to the bed and looked down at the one who had freed me from my dark prison.  
A gasp left my lips.

_The Angel.  
_ It was him. It was definitely him. The moon lazily drifted from behind the clouds that had veiled it and cast its light into the room. It lit up the little one's face with an eerie silver glow and I could plainly see that same ivory skin, those same soft and delicate features, those same pink lips curled in a joyful smile. But the exquisite violet eyes were shrouded behind pale lids and long dark lashes as he peacefully slept. One svelte arm was out of the sheets, sprawled next to his head, and the hand attached to it was clutching hold of a gold Pyramid. The pyramid glinted and shone in the rays of the moon, and I could faintly see my own image reflected in it. The Puzzle, my Puzzle. He was the one who solved it and set me free. The little angel who had saved me from the darkness.  
I crouched down, 'resting' my arms on the side of the bed and gazing into the face of the little boy in front of me. I wanted to know his name. No. I _needed_ to know his name. But I couldn't ask him personally. I couldn't reveal myself to him yet, it was too soon. That was even if I had wanted to wake him from his slumber, which I wasn't sure I did; it was such an adorable sight to see the small boy resting so serenely. So I searched the room with my eyes for anything that might tell me the little light's name. I spotted a scrap of paper on the bedside table, so I rotated my ethereal body slightly, craning my neck to read the note lying on the moonlit wood.

_**I found you lying on your floor, so after checking you weren't dead I thought it'd be a good idea to put you to bed. Seems you collapsed after completing the Puzzle. I'm not surprised, you've been up all night trying to get it finished. Congratulations on finally solving it, Yugi! I knew you'd do it eventually. Don't forget to tell me in the morning if you've suddenly got Ancient Egyptian superpowers or such like!**_

_**Love, Grandpa.**_

Yugi? That was a strange name. But a nice one...pretty. It suited him. I put the note back where I found it and turned my eyes once again to the petite figure wrapped up in the sheets on the bed. I decided I would keep myself a secret from him for the time being, it really didn't seem like he should know about me yet. But I would watch him, observe his life and learn more about him so that I could help him and in return he could help me find my lost memo- ah. But he had done so much for me already, it seemed almost impertinent to ask this of him so soon. No, this would have to wait until I had paid my debt to Yugi. I would not be so selfish as to put myself before him. I stood up, still unable to tear my sight away from the boy.  
Now, about that wish...  
He'd wished for...friends. Friends who would never leave him, friends he could trust and depend on and who could do the same for him. He was bullied and harassed by other kids and only had one true friend. And she didn't count apparently, because he believed he was in love with her and that made it awfully tricky for the shy boy to talk to her...

Hmmm. I could fix this. Though I found it exceedingly difficult to comprehend why such a delightful little angel such as Yugi wouldn't have any friends. I found it even more difficult to understand why anyone would ever want to hurt him. Anger bubbled up inside me like venom. Anger and a sudden, vicious protectiveness. I could fix this, and not only was I going to make sure he had friends, I was going to make sure no one ever laid a harsh finger on Yugi ever again. I swore to myself I would protect him. No matter what.

"You shall have your wish, Little One, and more. 'Tis the least I can do to return the favour of your saving me." I muttered softly, reaching out to stroke one ghostly finger across the velveteen skin of his cheek. My faint touch caused him to stir slightly in his sleep, his brow knitting together in a frown and a small coo escaping his slightly parted lips. I chuckled and wondered if everyone in this new world I lived in was a cute as Yugi. I doubted it, somehow. Either way, I would find out in the morning, when he woke and took me out to see the wonders of my new home through his stunning heliotrope eyes. I relished the thought of what was out there. No more aimless drifting through darkness for me, now was a time for living.

"Sweet dreams, little angel. And thank you."

I smiled for the first time in thousands of years then, and returned to my Soul Room to get some rest of my own. I, after all, had an awful lot of learning to do.

A whole new life awaited me.

* * *

**LAME ENDING LAAAAAME. But anywayz, hope you folks enjoyed that at least a tiny bit and it wasn't too painful to read. **

**About Yami saying "Oh Hathor" instead of the usual "Oh Ra", by the way? That's because ****I like to think that Ra isn't the only Egyptian God Yami knows the name of, seeing as, ya know, there were like A MILLION TRILLION of the buggers. So I went for a god who was a bit more fitting for the situation. Let me just quote my book on Ancient Egypt...ahem... "Hathor was the daughter of the sun god, Re (Ra). A benevolent goddess, patroness of love and beauty and music and pleasure, and one of the guardians of the dead." It seemed rather fitting at the time.**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to bed.**

**Oh, also, I know the title has barely anything to do with the fic. I just like the word Heliotrope a lot. =P**


End file.
